hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Argentina.
Arrogant, narcissistic, proud, self-centered, lover of the good life and kinda carefree; that's how you could see Martín, a young blonde man with green eyes who has been spending years promoting his magnanimity and power, even if it’s all talk. His ahoge is hereditary from Italy, it’s an erogenous zone and it’s called “Misiones,” which is an argentine province (meaning missions, in Spanish). Martín eats argentinian meat only, baby. Together with his two cousins Daniel (Paraguay) and Sebastián (Uruguay), he belongs to the ”Mafia del Mate,” (The Mate Mafia, in Spanish). Though he’s the eighth biggest country in the world, his love for himself makes him feel like he’s the first, the best and the most increidble in the whole world. He's experienced major childhood traumas and he's one of the few countries that still (somehow) conserves its native people. He mantains a strain but close relationship with Chile and a very good one with Perú and Venezuela. His relationship with Brazil is pretty bad due to both thinking they're the best country ever and, lately, they've developed disputes and disagreements. He takes football seriously, as most of its cousins. Martín always goes against the government; it may sound strange, but no matter who it is, he is never satisfied with his president. History and Relationships Son of indigenous people and immigrants (mainly Spaniards and Italians), he was raised by Spain first. France later proceeded to heavily influence Argentina's personality. Hence, you should not be surprised by the insinuations of the young man; or his infamous fetish with legs and curves. Nowadays he conserves a good relationship with Bolivia and Brazil, but not a very strong one with Venezuela and Uruguay (regardless of the ACDE). Brazil Despite their recurrent disputes, mostly about football (soccer) and the economy, Argentina and Brazil love each other. They hate each other to the point of physical fights, but they enjoy it anyway. Argentina loves teasing Brazil, still Brazil loves Argentina's jokes about himself. This teasing has no effect on Brazil other than a laugh, which annoys Argentina immensely. Spain He tried to take care of Argentina when he was little, but Martín did not like to live with Spain so he decided to become independent by making a pact with Chile. Still, to this day, they may not be very close but they respect each other. South Italy They are really good friends, Argentina received millions of inmigrants from Italy. They have a better relationship, better than Brazil. For influence of Italy, they have both taste in food. They love to go to eat somewhere pizza, calzone or pasta. Argentina has the most amount of Italians outside Italy in the world. Chile The relationship between Argentina and Chile was once very fraternal but due to various conflicts they became rivals, for example, in Falkland War, Chile let go of Argentina's hand. Now they get along fairly well, but it is not that evident. England Argentina dislikes him, because of the re-capture he made on Falklands, and endured this because of him. But mostly because he feels the United Kingdom stripped her of power. Though, this is just him exaggerating as Falklands has been recognised by him as being British. Falkland Islands They lived together in the house of the Viceroyalty of Rio de la Plata and helped her independence from Spain (Although immediately after he became dependent on it) The UK later re-claimed her as his sister. Defeated, Argentina had to go home, because he felt he couldn't beat Britain since Spain would not help him this time. It was also because he had only been around for 23 years as a 'current' independent country, and Britain was stronger than him. America He does not like him due to his arrogance to call himself America, along with the rest of the Latin American countries, since that is the name of the continent to which they belong. He owes him one,but believes that his debt is not valid. China He is the comercial partner of Argentina. They have a good comercial relationship, generally Argentina export him food: soy, rice, fish, petrol and meat (Argentina says his meat is the best of the world) and China export him tecnology (phones, trains and televisions). China instaled one of his big restaurants in here. Cyprus Argentina often visits his home forcibly because of his work with the UN, but Cyprus does not like when he enters his home without permission. Despite that, they get along. Mate This drink is often consumed all around Argentina and it is common for friends to "matear" (drink mate) several times a week. Just like Americans often meeting at a coffee shop, drinking mate is the impetus for gathering with friends in Argentina and Uruguay. Sharing mate is ritualistic and has its own set of rules. Usually one person, the host or whoever brought the mate, prepares the drink and refills the gourd with water, which is passed around and shared with anyone who wishes to drink. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Mercosur Category:Latin America